


You're important too~!

by Komaru_Naegi



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komaru_Naegi/pseuds/Komaru_Naegi
Summary: Basically toko and komaru get a weighted blanket and positive vibes start to flow :)
Relationships: Fukawa Touko & Naegi Komaru, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	You're important too~!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic dont kill me- uh... thank you for reading this garbage!

Where is she? Komaru stood by the bench her and Toko were at not too long ago. She said she'd be back soon… Komaru sighed,did she get lost? 

Guess I have to go investigate… she took one step before a loud crash shook her to the floor, huh!? What the- Komaru looked around, chaotic laughing filled the empty air.

"HIYAH DEKOMARU~!" she looked up to see Genocider Syo looming over her. "Toki? What took you so long? And what was that noise!?" Syo helped her up, "I JUST GOT DISTRACTED! 

komaru scoffed, "that doesn't explain the loud crash though!" Syo chuckled. "THOSE BOMBER MONOKUMA'S ARE A PAIN IN MY ASS!" Komaru brushed herself off, "Did you get it?" Syo nodded with a large bag in her hand.

_________________________

They were in the hotel they were staying at, Komaru watched as Genocider pulled out a large blanket out of the bag. "DADADADAAA! A WEIGHTED BLANKET YOU ASKED FOR!" 

"WELL? DOES DEKOMARU LIKE IT~! I GOT IT- IT- A- ACHOO!" Toko shook her head before returning to normal. "H-huh?" She looked around then she checked what she was holding, "oh."

Komaru giggled, "Thank you Toki~!" Toko frowned then gave it to Komaru. "W-well you don't need t-to thank me…" she bit her thumb, "I barely even did anything…"

"What do you mean?" Komaru wrapped it around herself. "S-she probably did everything…" komaru stood there for a moment before wrapping toko in the blanket too.

"W-what are you doing?" She nuzzled up to Toko, "you just offering to go is enough! Toki I appreciate both of you!" Toko froze, why the hell is komaru doing this? 

"I-I guess…" komaru brushed some hair out of Toko's eyes, "look, you don't have to worry about that, okay?" She smiled "ok omaru.."  
"I love you toki~! Toko smiled, "hehe~! I-I love you t-too.."

Yeah, this was nice. We dont have to worry about monokumas, it's just us. Toko smelled nice.


End file.
